


Optimism Is Learnt, Not Born.

by Shuichis_Ahoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Related, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Naegi Makoto, Soft Togami Byakuya, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge
Summary: I've been getting a lot of hate and reminders of my past self lately and this was kinda just my experience with it and as a Makoto kinnie and writing being my coping method I decided why not make a oneshot about it. So, here y'all goooo. I'm sorry it's so short ahuabnsgn
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Optimism Is Learnt, Not Born.

"Makoto...? Are you alright...?"

I lifted my head from my arms to look up at who had spoken. Byakuya. I attempted to say speak but I was unable to get out any words past my tears and instead began to choke and swallowed down whatever it was I had tried to say, dropping my head back down and continuing to sob. He walked over to the table I was sat at and crouched down next to my chair and placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to see my face past my arms. 

"Tell me what's wrong," I shoke my head and he sighed, sitting down next to me. "Makoto."

"N-No..."

"Makoto tell me what's bothering you. It might help to talk about it," His fingertips brushed mine gently and I had to stop myself from forcing him into a hug. I really needed one but he's not exactly the kind of person who would take that very well, even if he had changed since the Killing School Life.

"Y...Y-You'll probably... th-think it's dumb..." 

"Even if I do, that doesn't mean anything. You're upset. It'd be insensitive of me make fun of you. Plus, what good would that do me, anyways? Talk."

"I-I don't really... w-want to..." His hand clenched into a fist briefly as if he was thinking, before he hesitantly took my hand in his. 

"Please," I lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.

"W...What?"

"Please, talk to me," His hand felt so welcoming holding mine. I don't understand why he was so determined to get me to talk. I sighed, using my other hand to wipe my eyes (having absolutely no effect as the tears just continued to pour down my face).

"W-Well... It... It's just... I was th-thinking... about... well, just everything... And... I w-wasn't always... So optimistic..."

"Is that so?" He sounded a little surprised.

"Y-yeah... It used to be... really s-self distructive," I gently traced over my inner left arm. "I-I had some... Really dark thoughts... And life was j-just awful..."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"N-Not really... I d-don't want to go back t-to those times... It hurts j-just thinking about it... It was r-really hard to escape... A-And I don't want to fall back i-in... Because I might n-not be able to get out again..."

"I see... I didn't know this... I-I'm sorry..."

"I-it's alright... It isn't y-your fault..." I sniffled, wiping my nose on my hoodie sleeve, squeezing his hand. He looked down at the table, seemingly unsure of what to do in this kind of situation. 

"Is there anything I can do?" I shook my head.

"No... N-Not really..." He silently rubbed his thumb over my hand. I looked up at him awkwardly, once again attempting to rub the tears from my eyes (and once again failing). He looked genuinely concerned. And very pretty. *Very pretty.* "C-Can I just... be honest with you...?"

"Sure, whatever you need to say, please, say it."

"I... I really...like you...?" He quickly looked up from the table and I flinched as our gazes met. I had no idea what he was thinking and I couldn't read his eyes through the blur of my tears.

"I-I don't really... know how to respond... What do you mean, exactly?"

"I... Uhh... I like... *like*, like you... More than a friend...?" His expression didn't change and I immediately started to panic. "I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have said that..! Y-you don't have to say anything! I-I--!" 

"Stop blabbering, Makoto."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't--!"

"No, dumbass, I like you, too."

"I shouldn't have--! W-Wait, what...?" He rolled his eyes.

"Come here," He opened his arms and I hesitantly came over to sit in his lap and he carefully wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead. "It's alright."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course, now, do you feel better?"

"Yeah... T-thank you..." He nodded.

"It's late, you should sleep." 

"I-I don't want to be alone right now... I-I might start crying again..."

"Did I say alone?"

"W-what?"

"If you come to my room you won't have to be alone."

"I-is that really okay?"

"I was the one who offered. Don't ask silly questions."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting a lot of hate and reminders of my past self lately and this was kinda just my experience with it and as a Makoto kinnie and writing being my coping method I decided why not make a oneshot about it. So, here y'all goooo. I'm sorry it's so short ahuabnsgn


End file.
